What Did I Ever Do?
by Antisocial Idiot
Summary: Just a bunch of short, sweet Percabeth drabbles. Basically brain garbage.


Annabeth had been staring at Percy Jackson for the past hour.

Yes, she should've been paying attention in class, she knew that, but when the person she's had a crush on since the first grade sat in front of her, it got kinda hard to focus. It was the perfect cliche, the popular girl in a relationship with the popular boy has a crush on a nerdy but hot boy. She could only hope that Luke Castellan, her boyfriend, could find it in his heart to forgive her. They had been dating since sophomore year, and they were seniors now. Although their relationship was rocky, it was more than Annabeth believed she deserved, and she had felt gratitude for Luke when they had gone on their first date. Annabeth had once harbored a teenie weenie crush on luke, and maybe she had a teenie weenie inkling that the date would turn into something more. They had not consummated in the relationship, and although she sometimes felt pressured when they made out in his bedroom, she knew that Luke was a gentleman and would wait until she was ready.

The bell snapped Annabeth out of her daydream, and she cringed when she looked at her empty sheet of paper that should have been filled with notes about the French revolution. She packed the rest of her things, only blushing slightly when she brushed by Percy. She could feel his eyes burning holes into her figure. She summoned all her courage and turned around and smirked at him, deriving pleasure as she gazed at the maddening blush on his tan cheeks.

And with that, she walked to her next class.

|...|

Percy was well aware of hid red cheeks as Annabeth stared at him. He sped away to Greek, which, surprise surprise, he also shared with Annabeth. He believed that the gods hated him. He wasn't sure if they just wanted to see him fail in life, or wanted to have a laugh watching him spontaneously combust while he glared at Annabeth's princess curls, wishing she would disappear so he wouldn't have the temptation to run his hand through the silky smooth locks.

He sighed inwardly as he sat in the seat behind Annabeth.

* * *

Annabeth had just broken up with Luke. He had taken it surprisingly well, and he had even said that he was in love with someone else. He was also going to break up with her today. Annabeth had just nodded vehemently and said she knew the feeling. She and Percy had multiple conversations now. Okay, maybe they had only spoken twice, and one was Annabeth asking for a pencil. But still, considering how only 2 months ago they were just a blushing mess, this was a major improvement.

Annabeth's friends Thalia and Piper had figured out her crush on Percy last month. Since then, they had checked with her every day to see if she had grown the lady balls (What are those? Ovaries?) to make the first move. But every day, Annabeth would come up empty-handed.

* * *

It had been the last day of high school when it happened. Percy and she were tutoring, and Percy had finally got his grades up from an F to a B+. They had become slow friends, which was strange considering that they were madly in love with each other. They were getting ready for college and they were both going to NYU. Percy had just gotten the fifth question wrong, and he had braced him for a slap upside the head, like usual. But Annabeth did something else. She punched him. No, I'm kidding. She kissed him.

|...|

Her first thought was about Percy's incredibly salty lips. They tasted like he swam in the ocean to take a bath every day. And then gargled with salt water just to be on the safe side. Then she noticed how much of a talented kisser he was. He ran his plush tongue against her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from her and wracking her body with shivers. They could've stayed there for hours, drowning in each other's presence, but humans need to breathe. Annabeth would've mentally cursed the respiratory system if her brain wasn't mush right then. They stared into each others eyes, sea green on grey, as Annabeth pushed his long raven black hair away from his eyes. Percy raked his hands through her golden locks, eventually resting them on her waist. They leaned in again.


End file.
